Albus Blackwood
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, likely higher. Unknown with prep | 4-C, likely higher Name: Albus Blackwood Gender: Male Age: Fifteen, nearing sixteen Classification: Human/Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, skilled in hand to hand combat, master of Rune Magic (allows for such things as; elemental manipulation, can create bindings strong enough to subdue superhuman foes, can induce sleep among other things, allows him to massively enhance his physical statistics with preparation, time manipulation, spatial manipulation, causality manipulation, etc), can activate the "Arm of Merlin" for a massive enhancement to his magic power, physical attributes, and intelligence, capabilities with Runes goes up dramatically. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+, likely higher (managed to level several city blocks with an offhand sequence of runes). Unknown with prep (managed to blow a hole straight through the planet) | Star level+ when using the Arm of Merlin, likely higher (managed to match and overwhelm the charge of a dragon who destroyed an object the size of Jupiter by simply flying through it; also managed to overwhelm its fiery breath which is described as being "stronger than the physical might of the beast"; his final attack was powerful enough to outright vaporize the dragon and destroy the sun as collateral, which he also managed to recreate afterwards). Has the ability to bypass conventional durability in all states. Range: A few hundred meters normally; Hundreds of kilometers with prep, a few astronomical units when using the Arm of Merlin. Speed: High Hypersonic (managed to dodge an arrow which was able to cross ten kilometers in a second), Massively Hypersonic when enhanced by runes (managed to dodge a second arrow which traveled the same distance in a tenth of the time) | Sub-Relativistic when using the Arm of Merlin (Is able to react to and outpace projectiles which are able to circle around the planet seven times in thirty seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (is able to lift and toss smaller sized dragons), Class M when enhanced by Runes (is able to lift and toss large structures multiple kilometers); Class T when using the Arm of Merlin (is the physical superior to a dragon who was able to support the weight of a city-sized object casually) Striking Strength: Superhuman (is able to snap a tree trunk in half after three hits), Class TJ when enhanced by Runes (is able to outright destroy city-blocks with his blows) | Class XMJ when using the Arm of Merlin (is able to physically overpower a being who can destroy a Jupiter-sized object with physical might) Durability: Superhuman (is able to fall from distances of up to twenty meters with no harm, and is essentially invulnerable to arrows), Large Mountain level+ when enhanced by Runes (is able to survive multiple spells that are able to reduce a mountain to rubble with little damage) | Large Planet level when using the Arm of Merlin (is able to survive multiple hits from a dragon that could destroy an object the size of Jupiter through physical might, and is able to survive said dragon's fiery breath which is superior to its physical power), higher with shields (should be able to output the same amount of energy defensively as he can offensively). Stamina: Superhuman normally (is able to function for twelve hours before he beings to be impaired by fatigue), Massively Superhuman when enhanced by Runes (is able to enhance his stamina to be ten times that of normal) | Still Massively Superhuman when using the Arm of Merlin (higher than when enhanced by Runes but to what extent is unknown) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Above average. Albus' theoretical knowledge concerning magic is impressive, and he has an above-average learning rate when compared to most. He has the mental capacity to utilize rune-magic in the midst of battle, and think up various combinations (something that most are incapable of doing). When utilizing the Arm of Merlin, it is massively enhanced allowing him to pick up and master entirely new things (such as languages, certain styles of fighting, etc) within minutes. He also is able to think up rune-sequences within moments that would normally take him multiple hours to think up. Weaknesses: Silver can cut through and repel his magic with a potency (Even a small amount is able to repel some of his stronger rune-sequences). Iron has a similar but lesser effect. He doesn't make full-use of the capabilities of his Runes, always avoiding using the more "hax" abilities for the sake of a good fight. Notable Attacks and Techniques Rune Magic: Runes are a type of magic created by Albus' grandfather. They are symbols that once inscribed automatically realize mysteries accordingly with the meaning that they represent. To cast an attack with Runes, one must inscribe the exact specifics of the attack with a certain combination. Arm of Merlin: The arm of the greatest magician in history, Merlin grafted upon Albus in preparation for his fight against the Dragon that would bring about the end of the world. Its power is usually kept sealed, requiring a command of Albus to be broken and its power used. When in use, the Arm massively enhances both his physical and magical prowess, as well as his mental capabilities. Keys: Base | Arm of Merlin Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Elemental Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Causality Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4